Escalator Kiss Scene
by MY Yeon
Summary: SEQUEL UP! / "CUT! ASTAGA KIM TAEHYUNG, SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG? KAU SEMENYA DI SINI, BERSIKAPLAH LAYAKNYA SEORANG SEME!" / Tidak ada yang salah dengan kiss scene, hanya saja memainkan drama dengan kekasihnya dan bertukar peran di dalamnya itu sungguh sulit / Karena hanya Jeon Jungkook lah yang dapat melihat betapa menggemaskannya seorang Kim Taehyung / BTS BANGTAN KookV, YoonV
1. Chapter 1

"CUT! ASTAGA KIM TAEHYUNG, SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG? KAU SEMENYA DI SINI, BERSIKAPLAH LAYAKNYA SEORANG SEME!"

Sutradara berteriak mencak-mencak. Ini sudah pengambilan gambar yang ke lima, tapi aktor utama dalam film gay yang tengah di garapnya belum juga bisa melakukan acting seperti yang di harapkan. Jangankan dalam kata sempurna, bahkan seujung kuku pun tak dapat mengambil hati sang sutradara.

Jeon Jungkook, lawan main Kim Taehyung dalam drama kali ini terkikik kecil. Sepasang maniknya berkilau mengamati Taehyung yang tengah mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Lihat bagaimana alis itu hampir menyatu, bagaimana bibir itu sedikit mencebik, hingga dengusan lelah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Lampu memang tengah dimatikan tapi berbagai macam ekspresi Taehyung terlihat jelas bagi Jungkook.

Jungkook terus mengamati detail tingkah Taehyung sembari menyender pada pegangan tangga. Hingga sang objek melirik kemudian menyipitkan matanya. "apa lihat-lihat. Aku tahu aku tampan" Taehyung melengos, objek indah milik Jungkook itu mulai menuruni anak tangga meninggalkan Jungkook yang tak bisa memperkecil volume tawanya.

Scene kali ini berlangsung di anak tangga eskalator yang diceritakan mati fungsi. Jadi, entah insiden apa yang terjadi, supermarket tempat sepasang kekasih ini berbelanja tiba-tiba gelap tanpa nyala lampu, eskalator berhenti dan Jungkook sang pemeran uke tak dapat menyeimbangkan bobot tubuhnya, ditambah lagi desakan para wanita yang takut gelap yang tiba-tiba saja bertenaga kuda menubruknya dari belakang. Beruntung Taehyung selaku seme sigap menangkapnya, mendekapnya erat. Kemudian wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat memicu gairah Taehyung, membuat sang seme menginginkan bibir pasif Jungkook menempel dengan miliknya.

Ya, benar. Kiss scene.

"sampai kapan kau disitu bodoh? Tak dengar sutradara bilang kita harus istirahat dulu hah?"

Jungkook berkedip. Jadi tadi sutradara mengatakan sesuatu dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak mendengarnya? Dan kenapa pula suara berat milik Taehyung bisa begitu mudah masuk ke dalam pendengarannya?

Jungkook berdecak sembari kakinya mulai bergerak menuju tempat di mana terdapat minuman isotonic miliknya. Seharusnya kiss scene ini sudah selesai sedari tadi, dan berlanjut ke scene berikutnya -bercinta dalam mobil- uh Jungkook tak sabar melakukan scene itu yang pastinya akan menyenangkan.

Tapi sekali lagi, ini semua karena Taehyung yang tak bisa mendekati wajah Jungkook tanpa memejamkan mata. Menurut sutradara, seme tak seharusnya menutup mata saat awal berciuman.

Padahal Jungkook sebelumnya sudah berbaik hati memberitahu sang sutradara jika seharusnya Jungkook saja yang memerankan seorang seme dan Taehyung seorang uke.

Dan jawaban sang sutradara benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Ia bilang wajah sangar bereyeliner tebal milik Taehyung cocok sekali memerankan seorang seme sedangkan Jungkook dengan gigi kelincinya akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan khas uke pada umumnya.

Karena hanya Jeon Jungkook lah yang dapat melihat betapa menggemaskannya seorang Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook baru sekali menggigit roti isinya ketika sang sutradara meneriaki jika pengambilan gambar akan dilakukan lagi. Dan lampu yang saat istirahat di nyalakan, dipadamkan lagi. Jungkook pun bergegas menaiki anak tangga diikuti Taehyung dibelakangnya.

"seriuslah Kim, jangan permalukan imagemu sebagai aktor serba bisa" Jungkook berbisik kala langkahnya telah berhenti di pertengahan eskalator, mengundang sebelah jemari Taehyung untuk mendekati tengkuknya, kemudian mendekatkannya ke wajah. Taehyung memang seorang aktor yang serba bisa. Dari drama action hingga drama percintaan sudah pernah masuk ke dalam schedulnya. Namun semua kemampuannya itu seakan tidak berlaku saat ini.

Jeon Jungkook adalah aktor pendatang baru, ini adalah drama pertamanya. Bagi Taehyung hal itu bukanlah masalah. Dalam drama percintaan, Taehyung selalu seperti menggunakan sihirnya jika tengah memainkan hal romantis dengan lawan mainnya hingga lawan mainnya akan terlihat natural dalam aktingnya. Lagi pula, akting Jungkook benar-benar sempurna. Dari awal ia hanya melakukan pengambilan gambar satu kali, dengan ataupun tanpa Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung menghilangkan rekor pengambilan gambar satu kali miliknya hanya karena kiss scene.

Astaga.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan kiss scene, hanya saja memainkan drama dengan kekasihnya dan bertukar peran di dalamnya itu sungguh sulit.

"dengar ya bocah jelek, panggil aku hyung!"

"YAA TAEHYUNG, SEPERTI ITU! KAU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN GERAK GERIK MENDOMINASI SEPERTI ITU!"

Jungkook terkekeh. Bukan karena teriakan sang sutradara dari bawah sana yang menyakiti gendang telinganya, tetapi karena Kim Taehyung yang tengah marah memang beraura mendominasi -hingga Jungkook harus segera menuruti semua kemauannya saat itu terjadi-

Jungkook mendekatkan diri, menggeser mulutnya hingga menempel pada sisi telinga kiri Taehyung.

"bokongmu Tae. Selamatkan bokongmu pulang nanti, aku yakin aku akan khilaf dan memasukimu berkali-kali hingga kau kesulitan berjalan saat syuting esok hari"

Astaga. Bukan hanya syuting drama ini, tetapi beberapa sesi pemotretan hingga jumpa fans akan dilakoninya besok. Dan Kim Taehyung kesulitan berjalan? Merasa sakit yang keterlaluan? Hell N.O!

"sialan kau Jung!"

Taehyung menggeram di sambut kekehan Jungkook yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan akibat microfon yang dipasang di dalam bajunya.

Setelahnya, pengambilan gambar pun dimulai. Taehyung serius kali ini. Sebelah jemarinya menahan pinggang Jungkook. Sebenarnya ada keniatan untuk melepaskannya dan membuat bocah menjengkelkan itu jatuh terguling ke bawah, tetapi nanti hari Taehyung akan terasa sepi jika Jungkook sungguhan mati. Dan tidur Taehyung tak ada yang menemani. Uhuk.

Perlahan namun pasti, Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya. Menatap dua obsidian kembar di hadapannya lekat kemudian beralih menatapi bibir yang terukir seksi. Menempelkan diri, melumat semua sisi. Di tengah aktingnya, Taehyung sempat melirik ke arah kelopak Jungkook yang terpejam.

Jungkook terlihat manis kali ini. Biasanya Jungkook selalu terlihat tampan nan seksi dari sudut pandangnya.

Jika ia tahu Jungkook semanis ini sedari dulu, Taehyung akan menolak menjadi bottomnya dalam dunia nyata. Dan beralih menjadi top untuknya.

Tentu saja Jungkook akan menolak hal itu mentah-mentah jika Taehyung mengatakannya. Jungkook tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya dimasuki siapapun termasuk Taehyung sekalipun.

"CUT! BAGUS TAEHYUNG, AKTINGMU KEMBALI KEREN SEPERTI BIASA!"

Padahal Taehyung tidak sedang berakting. Ia hanya sedang membayangkan jika dirinya mendominasi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil hinggap di otak aliennya. Mengukir seringai mengerikan yang terlihat jelas akibat lampu yang kembali dinyalakan, kemudian berucap lirih -memastikan suaranya tak masuk ke dalam microfon-

"setelah ini scene bercinta bukan?"

"yeah" Jungkook tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya scene yang sekian lama di tunggunya akan datang juga.

"kau berperan sebagai uke di sini, kau ingat?"

"yeah" Jungkook kembali tersenyum. Tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga terakhir. Senyum yang sebelumnya terukir tampan menghilang seketika. Oh tidak. Ada hal penting yang di lupakan olehnya. Melirik ke arah Taehyung, sial. Seringainya begitu menjengkelkan.

"sebentar lagi akan ada sejarah seorang top yang dimasuki. Dan mungkin aku akan melakukannya lagi lain kali." Taehyung tertawa kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"YAAAA SUTRADARA-NIM, SCENE NANTI HANYA AKAN MEMPERLIHATKAN SEPARUH TUBUH BAGIAN ATAS SAJA KAN? TIDAK ADA ACARA MASUK MEMASUKI SUNGGUHAN KAN? JAWAB AKU!"

Sayangnya sutradara juga berniat jahil, jadi ia menjawab sebaliknya hingga Jungkook jatuh terduduk lesu meratapi nasibnya.

Dan Kim Taehyung mengumbar tawa penuh kemenangannya.

.

.

END

A/n : hai? Ketemu ayeon lagi XD

Ide ini muncul begitu saja semalam, dan ayeon tak kuasa menghentikan pergerakan jari ini. Uhuk. Bahasanya :v

Ayeon selalu menulis kata END semata-mata biar ayeon ga merasa terbebani kata tebece, sebab saya punya beberapa utang tebece beserta sequel di luar sana.

Tapi sialnya ayeon selalu luluh kalo readers minta sequel, huhu.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY Yeon present ...**

 **Sequelnya (?)**

 **jangan di plagiat ya, cuma karya abal ko hihi**

 **member BTS milik diri mereka sendiri, MY Yeon hanya memiliki hatinya *eh cerita ini maksudnya**

 **WARNING : TYPO(S) (males edit wkwkw)**

* * *

"Tawaran tidur bersama? Lagi?" sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat, membentuk senyum jahil yang ia tujukan pada kekasihnya. Jungkook dengan segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari pandangan Taehyung, meski percuma saja sebab Taehyung baru saja selesai membaca pesan yang Jungkook terima.

Jungkook menggerutu. Ini karena adegan bercintanya dengan Taehyung di drama pertamanya. Karena ia melakukannya dengan sangat alami, banyak menuai decak kagum setiap orang yang menyaksikan dramanya, ia jadi mendapat banyak tawaran film semi bahkan tawaran main di film porno yang sungguhan beradegan intim. Tentu saja Jungkook menolak, mendengar tawarannya saja Jungkook sudah merinding. Tetapi tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Jungkook malah banyak mendapat tawaran tidur dari ahjussi pedofil. Sialan.

"Dan kali ini dari produser film ternama, huh, sepertinya posisiku akan segera tergantikan oleh kekasihku sendiri, ah hatikuu.. Rasanya.." Taehyung berakting, memegang sebelah dadanya berekspresi seakan di sana sungguhan timbul rasa sakit.

Jungkook melotot. "Jangan katakan jika dulu kau sering mendapat pesan seperti ini"

Taehyung meringis, kemudian mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk v sign. Mengiyakan tanpa kata.

Wajah Jungkook memerah. Urat lehernya muncul meski samar. Jemarinya terkepal, dengan keseluruhan tubuh yang menegang. Tatapannya seketika menajam, dinaungi alis yang menukik.

Taehyung yang melihatnya tentu saja kelabakan. Meraih lengan Jungkook dan terkejut setelahnya ketika menyadari otot di sana lebih keras dari biasanya.

"yah, tenang Kookie, yang terpenting aku tidak menerima tawaran mereka, kan?" jurus andalan Taehyung, berucap lembut dan memanggil kekasihnya dengan panggilan kekanakkan -menurut Taehyung- dirasa akan menurunkan emosi Jungkook yang meluap.

"apa aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu?" mata Jungkook menyipit, menatap Taehyung penuh intimidasi.

"tentu. Apa kau pikir aku akan membutuhkan mereka? Ketika kekasihku saja begitu panas di ranjang"

Jungkook menghela napas. Ucapan Taehyung memang membuat emosinya turun, tapi justru menaikkan sesuatu yang lain.

Gairahnya.

Jungkook menggeser pantatnya lebih mendekati Taehyung. Mencondongkan tubuhnya menaungi hingga Taehyung hampir berbaring di atas karpet tempat mereka duduk.

Layar TV di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba saja meredup, seakan mendukung segalanya terjadi. Taehyung merutuki film itu dalam hati. Lain kali, di saat seperti ini, Taehyung tak akan memutar film horor, dan ingatkan dirinya untuk menghilangkan kebiasaannya mematikan lampu -agar terlihat seperti bioskop- saat menonton film.

Manik Jungkook bergerak kecil. Menatapi sepasang mata indah itu bergantian, kemudian melirik sekilas bibir Taehyung yang selalu menggodanya. Jungkook memuja. Bagaimana wajah Taehyung tetap terlihat mempesona meski di ruang yang minim cahaya. Perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik melekat sempurna pada wajah porselen miliknya.

"benarkah aku panas di ranjang? Bagaimana jika kau meralat ucapanmu"

\- MY Yeon -

Taehyung memekik. Ketika tiba-tiba saja lengan kekar Jungkook melingkari tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya kemudian melangkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga.

Taehyung sudah bisa menebak jika Jungkook akan membawanya ke kamar utama lalu melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya mendesah di ranjang empuknya.

Tapi sepertinya tebakan Taehyung sedikit melenceng manakala Jungkook membawanya melewati ranjang untuk kemudian menuju balkon yang terhubung langsung dengan kamarnya.

Oh, ini tak akan berakhir baik.

Taehyung punya firasat buruk, maka dari itu dirinya yang sedari tadi bersikap pasrah mulai memberontak, berusaha lari dari cengkraman sang kelinci. Ia menepuk dada Jungkook bahkan hingga mencubit dua tonjolan di sana.

Salah besar. Alih-alih kesakitan, Jungkook justru mengerang penuh nikmat.

"kau nakal, sayang,"

Setelah menurunkan Taehyung di lantai, Jungkook segera saja merebahkannya, melahap penuh napsu mulut yang baru saja memekik terkejut akan dinginnya keramik yang seperti menembus kausnya.

"hmmptt Junghh.." Taehyung menggeliat, berusaha merubah posisi keduanya, tanpa berniat menghentikan Jungkook tentu saja. Ciuman Jungkook terlalu menggoda, selalu membawanya terbang mengangkasa, meninggalkan segala kepenatan yang menderanya.

Tapi ini terlalu dingin, sial.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung berteriak dalam bisikannya ketika Jungkook melepaskan pagutan untuk sekedar mengambil napas. Setelahnya, Taehyung segera saja menempatkan telapak tangannya menutupi bibir, tahu betul jika dalam keadaan seperti ini kecil kemungkinan Jungkook akan mendengarkannya. Jungkook lebih memilih menelan semua ucapannya ketimbang mendengarkan.

"ini dingin, kita lakukan di dalam saja ya?"

"tidak"

Taehyung memang menutupi mulutnya sendiri, tapi Jungkook tak kehabisan akal. Ia menyerang sisi kepala Taehyung, menempelkan bibirnya dengan sengaja di dekat telinganya, menghembuskan napasnya di sana.

"ahh ssh"

Jungkook menyeringai. Telinga adalah bagian tubuh Taehyung yang paling sensitif setelah kejantanan dan lubangnya tentu saja. Dan Jungkook hanya perlu memainkan bibirnya di sana untuk membuat Taehyung menyerah di bawah kuasanya.

"kita di luar sayang, rumah kita di komplek, ingat? jangan bangunkan tetangga dengan desahan seksimu itu, pelankan, hanya aku yang boleh mendengarnya," bisik Jungkook menggoda. Taehyung mendesis, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika dirasa jemari Jungkook menjalari celana piyamanya. Dengan mudah menemukan gundukannya yang mulai membesar.

"sial Jungkook!" Taehyung menggeram jengkel. Jungkook sama sekali tak memuaskannya. Kekasihnya itu justru hanya menyentuh miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jungkook terkekeh. Menatap puas raut wajah tersiksa yang ditunjukan Taehyung.

"kita perlu membuka bajumu untuk memuaskanmu Tae, yah kau tahu, lubangmu tak akan berlubang jika kau masih menutupinya dengan dua lapis kain, jadi, bagaimana sayang?" Jungkook bertanya seraya berulang kali mengecupi wajah Taehyung yang mulai berkeringat.

"lakukan saja brengsek. Kau banyak tanya"

* * *

 **wahahaha berapa lama saya tidak nongol di mari? hehe**

 **uh maaf, saya punya tanggung jawab blog ff juga diluar sana, dan memang kemarin2 saya sibuk parah, dan baru kali ini menyempatkan mampir, ehem**

 **sampai menelantarkan message dan V for V, huhu sungguh saya tidak bermaksud T.T lagi saya kerjain ko, tapi ga kelar-kelar gegara perhatianku terbagi T.T**

 **ahsudahlah, intinya, selamat menikmati ^^**

 **terima kasih buat yang menyempatkan review~ saya cinta kalian semuahhh (titik dua bintang) *readers muntah jamaah**


	3. Chapter 3

**author : MY Yeon**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi**

 **KookV, YoonTAe**

* * *

Percintaan mereka selalu panas. Terlalu panas.

Taehyung terengah, baru saja melepas klimaks bersamaan dengan Jungkook. Jungkook berguling, menatapi Taehyung lantas keduanya tertawa. Menertawakan bagaimana keduanya cukup gila dengan melakukan seks hebat di luar ruangan. Selama itu Taehyung membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat mengunci desahannya di dalam sana. Dan Jungkook senantiasa membantunya dengan turut serta membungkamnya melalui ciuman panas.

"Bagaimana? Mau meralat ucapanmu?" Jungkook menyangga kepalanya menggunakan siku kiri sedangkan jemari kanannya ia pergunakan untuk mengusap wajah Taehyung yang penuh peluh lalu memberinya sebuah kecupan di kening. Taehyung terpejam, menarik napas dalam kemudian balik menatap Jungkook. "Kau panas, Jungkook. Tidak peduli di ranjang ataupun lantai dingin sekalipun, kau berhasil menyulut api dan membakarku. Makanya kulitku jadi hitam begini."

Jungkook tertawa, mencubit gemas pipi Taehyung dan menyadari jika daging di sana telah semakin menipis. "Kau perlu banyak makan, Tae."

"Inginnya sih begitu, tapi coordie noona selalu saja menggerutu jika ada salah satu kostum yang tidak muat di badanku." Taehyung mencebik lucu, membuat Jungkook tak kuasa menahan untuk tidak menciumi bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Jungkook."

"Ya?"

"Meski kau panas sekalipun, aku sudah mulai kedinginan di sini."

"Apa itu kode agar kita melanjutkannya?"

Taehyung mendelik, memukul lengan Jungkook hingga pemuda itu mengaduh sakit. Pukulan tangan Taehyung tak pernah main-main. "Gendong aku ke ranjang bodoh."

"Dan bercinta lagi?"

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook tertawa lebih keras. Menggoda kekasihnya adalah salah satu kegiatan yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan selain bercinta dengannya tentu saja. Maka sebelum lengannya memar akibat pukulan Taehyung, Jungkook menurut, mengalungkan lengan Taehyung ke lehernya lalu menggendongnya bak koala. Melangkah masuk membiarkan baju mereka berserakan di balkon.

Untung saja pagar rumah mereka tinggi, nyaris menutupi keseluruhan bangunan di dalamnya. Bayangkan saja jika tidak? Sudah pasti setelah itu beredar gosip mengenai aktivitas mesum dua aktor korea ternama. Dengan narasumber tetangga mereka ataupun orang yang kebetulan lewat. Dan itu bukan berita bagus tentunya.

Jungkook membaringkan Taehyung ke ranjang, menarik selimut menenggelamkan tubuh tanpa busana Taehyung secara keseluruhan. Menyisakan manik kecoklatannya yang tengah memperhatikan Jungkook memakai bokser yang baru diambilnya dari lemari. Omong-omong itu bokser kuning bergambar donat milik Taehyung. Mereka sudah biasa saling meminjam pakaian dan tak ada yang keberatan untuk itu.

"Mau kemana?"

Jungkook berhenti di tengah pintu, menoleh lalu memberi senyum jahil. "Ingat jika televisi masih menyala?" Taehyung mengerutkan dahi. "Oh tentu saja kau tak ingat. Aku paham betul tabiatmu yang akan melupakan apapun jika sedang bernafsu."

"Yak! Kau yang bernafsu!"

Taehyung memekik jengkel, berniat melempar lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya sebelum kemudian pintu kamar terbanting. Jungkook kabur.

Sial. Jungkook memang panas. Tentu saja membuat pipi Taehyung memanas bukanlah hal sulit untuknya.

.  
Televisi telah dimatikan. Saat ini Jungkook tengah membereskan beberapa bungkus cemilan dan minuman kaleng yang berserakan di atas karpet. Ulah kekasihnya. Sedang asyik begitu ia malah disuguhi kedatangan tiba-tiba sepasang kaki jenjang di depannya yang begitu menggoda. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menatapi kulit mulus di hadapannya dari bawah hingga ke atas. Paha kesukaannya. Dan selangkangan kecintaannya yang sialnya tertutupi kaus kebesaran.

"Kenapa menyusul kemari hm?" Jungkook menjatuhkan kantung plastik di tangannya sembarang hanya demi menggapai bokong sintal kekasihnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya. Kaleng yang telah dikumpulkannya bahkan ada yang menggelinding keluar. Jungkook mengecup selangka Taehyung yang terlihat dan menggigit kecil di sana. "Kau belum mandi. Dan mengenakan kausku."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Sudah tahu masih saja bertanya."

Jungkook terkekeh, menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Taehyung. "Aku tidak bertanya, sayangku, hanya memastikan."

"Kalau sudah selesai memastikan, lepaskan aku. Aku lapar, tahu."

"Ah, kukira kita akan satu sesi di sofa, sekali lagi."

Taehyung mencubit pinggang Jungkook. "Jangan macam-macam, Jeon. Besok jam 12 aku harus stand by untuk mendengarkan petuah pak tua yang selalu sama tiap kali aku mendengarnya."

Sutradara. Jungkook paham betul jika yang dimaksud Taehyung adalah sutradara botak itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Makan yang banyak, lalu tidur, oke? Aku akan menyusul setelah membersihkan semua kekacauan ini beserta dapur yang nyaris kau hanguskan pagi tadi."

Taehyung kembali menggerutu. Dalam hati menyesal tak membakar saja dapur itu sekalian.

.

Seperti biasa, Taehyung selalu menuruti semua perkataan Jungkook. Maka setelah ia menyelesaikan acara makannya dengan imbuhan segelas susu dingin yang dituang oleh Jungkook, Taehyung segera mengencani ranjangnya. Namun begitu, ia tak lantas tidur. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur karena bantal guling favoritnya masih saja berkutat di dapur. Agaknya sedang mencuci piring sebab suara gesekan beling terdengar hingga kamar yang sengaja terbuka pintunya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil kala netranya terpejam dan mendapati bayangan Jungkook di kelopaknya. Jungkook yang selalu memanjakannya, Jungkook yang selalu menghangatkan malam-malamnya dengan sentuhan yang membuatnya mendamba.

Dan sentuhan itu dirasakannya saat ini, detik ini.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seringai mengesalkan milik sahabatnya semasa di daegu.

Min -sialan- Yoongi.

"YAH HYUNG JANGAN SENTUH DADAKU!"

PRAAANGG

Terdengar suara pecahan beserta debum sandal yang menapaki tangga terburu-buru dan beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook muncul di pintu kamar.

"Ada apa teriak Tae- hyung?" Jungkook menatap heran pada Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Mungkin Tae bermimpi kau sedang menggerayanginya." usai mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu membuat Taehyung membelalakan matanya dan Jungkook menyeringai, Yoongi keluar begitu saja dari kamar setelah meletakkan koper besarnya di samping lemari. Jungkook inginnya sih mewujudkan impian Taehyung, tapi apa daya, tangannya penuh busa dan Taehyung sudah memperingatinya dengan mata melotot.

"JUNGKOOK AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! GANTI KUNCI PINTU DEPAN SEGERA!"

Di luar sana, Yoongi memutar-mutar anak kunci yang bertengger di telunjuknya sembari tersenyum lebar. Berkat benda itulah Yoongi berhasil memasuki rumah Taehyung tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu lebih dulu.

Dan perlu diketahui, pemandangan di balkon beberapa jam yang lalu sangat sangat menghiburnya.

* * *

 **sekali-kali, posisi Jimin sebagai sahabat gilanya Taehyung digantikan Yoongi :v**


End file.
